Un t-shirt sale
by Athenos27
Summary: Aujourd'hui, Hugo Weasley rentre à l'école primaire. Ses parents ont choisi une école moldue et Hugo a hâte d'y être. Il choisi pour le jour J de revêtir son t-shirt favori, un t-shirt gris sur lequel figure l'inscription SALE. SALE ? La Société d'Aide à la Libération des Elfes bien sur. Vous vous attendiez à autre chose ?


**Hello à tous !**

 **Une idée débile, quelques temps sur l'ordi et un nouveau bébé est né. Dans le même genre que** **Une Histoire de Jus de Pomme** **, nous retrouvons Hugo Weasley le jour de sa rentrée à l'école primaire – ou son équivalent britannique – portant un t-shirt portant l'inscription « SALE », la Société d'Aide à la Libération des Elfes. Que va-t-il lui arriver ?**

 **Une petite histoire légère – qui aborde néanmoins en second plan une cause un peu plus profonde – et avec un scénario on ne peut plus fin. Le but, c'est juste de vous amuser et de vous détendre. (Mon frère déteste cette histoire donc pas assuré que ça vous plaise.)**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

 **Un t-shirt SALE.**

* * *

Hermione et Ron savaient que leur progéniture serait probablement sorcière. Et parce que Hermione était Hermione, avant même que leurs enfants n'aient commencé à effectuer de la magie, ils avaient déjà évoqué leur scolarité. Les jeunes parents ne souhaitaient ni les éduquer à la maison ni engager un précepteur et avaient donc décidé de les envoyer à l'école primaire, qu'elle soit moldue ou sorcière.

S'ils étaient sorciers, ils iraient probablement à Poudlard, tandis que s'ils étaient cracmols ils devraient rejoindre un établissement moldu et rattraper leur retard dans les matières traditionnelles. Aussi, Hermione avait réussi à convaincre son mari d'inscrire leurs enfants dans une école primaire moldue et de leur enseigner ensuite certaines connaissances magiques à la maison, grâce aux livres. Rose était allée à l'école et s'en sortait très bien. Elle avait fait de la magie accidentelle et était donc assurée de rejoindre Poudlard. Cependant, elle demeurait dans son école, avec ses copines.

Aujourd'hui c'était à son frère de faire sa rentrée à l'école primaire. Hugo était impatient d'y être. Pour ce jour J qu'il attendait avec impatience, après des années à la maison, le rouquin avait mis son t-shirt préféré que lui avait offert sa maman. Il s'agissait d'un t-shirt gris sur lequel figurait une tête d'elfe de maison surmonté de l'inscription « SALE » écrite en rouge. Pour l'instant son haut était caché par le pull qu'il avait été obligé d'enfiler mais dès qu'il pourrait, il l'enlèverait.

La matinée s'était bien passée, Julie la maitresse était très gentille et Hugo s'était fait des copains. L'après-midi avait démarré et chaque enfant faisait du coloriage. Cependant, Hugo commençait à avoir chaud. Il enleva alors son pull laissant voir son t-shirt.

Les choses se corsèrent lorsque la récréation commença. Les enfants sortirent en courant. Il faisait beau dehors aussi Hugo ne remit pas son pull. Il sortit et commença à jouer à chat avec les autres. Soudain, trois garçons plus vieux s'approchèrent de lui.

-T'es cracra toi ! lui lança Mickael, un élève de deuxième année.

-C'est quand que tu t'es lavé ? renchérit Justin.

-Ce matin, répondit Hugo qui ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi ?

-Sur ton t-shirt il y a écrit SALE, expliqua Mickael. Ça veut dire que t'es pas propre.

-Ouais, ajouta Alex. Ça sent pas bon par ici.

-Berk dégeu, confirma Justin.

Les trois garçons répétèrent plusieurs fois que Hugo n'était pas propre. Certains élèves de première année se mirent à répéter les mots cruels. Puis, les plus vieux encouragèrent les autres à faire de même. C'était maintenant une vingtaine d'élèves qui se trouvaient devant Hugo en train de répéter qu'il était dégueu. Le garçon qui ne savait pas trop comment réagir se demandait comment les faire arrêter.

-Tu te trompes, affirma-t-il finalement à celui qui avait commencé.

-Comment ça je me trompe ? demanda Mickael. Il y a écrit sale sur ton t-shirt.

-Il n'y a pas écrit sale il y a écrit S – A – L – E.

Les autres premières années avaient arrêté de rire attendant ce qui allait suivre. Les plus vieux, eux, regardaient Hugo perplexe.

-Et quelle est la différence ?

-Tu es un crétin, fit Hugo en imitant la voix de grande sœur de Rose. Ce t-shirt est en faveur de la Société d'Aide à la Libération des Elfes. En le portant, je montre que je suis d'accord pour qu'ils soient libres.

-Tu es un ment… tenta à nouveau le grand.

-C'est quoi un elfe ? demanda Kelly, une fille de première année.

-C'est une créature qui est très gentille et qui fait la cuisine et le ménage. Ils sont tout petits et super moches. Ma tata elle en a un. Il s'appelle Kreattur et il fait super bien les tartes au chocolat.

-Je croyais qu'un elfe c'était très grand et très beau, objecta Mathis. En tout cas dans Le Seigneur des Anneaux Legolas il est comme ça.

-Ça doit être un elfe sy… syveste, répondit Hugo après avoir réfléchit quelques instants. Ce sont des elfes des arbres. Ils sont très grands et très forts. Ils sont même capables de battre des vampires.

Hugo avait toujours eu peur des vampires qu'il trouvait très effrayants. Aussi apprendre qu'une créature pouvait être plus forte qu'eux l'avait ravi au plus haut point.

-Parce que ça existe les vampires ? demanda Nathan, intrigué.

-Bah oui. Il y a plein de clans de vampire partout dans le monde.

-Bien sûr que non ça n'existe pas les vampires, le contredit Mickael qui perdait peu à peu l'autorité.

-Si ça existe. Même qu'une fois mon papa qui est auror, il a dû se rendre dans un de leurs repaires pour les arrêter. Il s'est fait blesser mais il a gagné quand même. Il est trop fort mon papa. Après ma maman elle était très fâchée contre lui.

Tous les enfants écoutaient désormais Hugo avec admiration.

-Mais Papa l'a calmé en lui rappelant l'avoir sauvée d'un troll des montagnes.

-C'est quoi ?

-Une créature très moche et très bête. Papa avait lancé un sort pour faire voler un bâton et le faire tomber sur sa tête et ça l'a assommé. C'est comme ça que papa et maman sont devenus amis.

-Et les dragons ça existe ? demanda Miranda intéressée.

-Bien sur que oui. D'ailleurs mon tonton il est éleveur de dragon en Roumanie. L'an dernier j'y suis allé en vacances j'ai même pu monter sur le dos d'un d'entre eux. C'était génial !

-C'est pas possible tout ça ! répliqua Alex, incrédule.

-Mais si. Même que moi je suis un sorcier comme mon papa et quand je serai grand j'irai à Poudlard pour apprendre la magie.

Les premières années s'extasièrent devant l'annonce. Quelques « waouh » retentirent de part et d'autre. Mais Mickael n'était pas de cet avis et s'approcha du petit garçon et l'attrapa par son t-shirt.

-T'es un menteur ! Tu n'es pas un sorcier.

-Si ! T'es juste jaloux parce que toi non !

-Prouve-le ! Sinon je te frappe.

Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, le deuxième année commença à frapper le plus jeune. Celui-ci se débattit et finalement se retrouva à terre. Une bourrasque était née et avait frappé l'assaillant du petit sorcier sous les regards ébahis des autres enfants. Mécontent, Mickael se releva et voulut rejoindre Hugo qui prit ses jambes à son cou. Accompagné de ses camarades, le plus vieux poursuivait le jeune Weasley. Effrayé, celui-ci sauta par-dessus un banc et s'envola.

 _Plus tard dans la journée._

-Madame Weasley. Je vous ai convoqué pour vous parler de votre fils Hugo. Il a été très sage toute la journée sauf à un moment. A la récréation tout à l'heure, il s'est mis à grimper aux murs de l'école. Il est arrivé sur le toit. Nous avons voulu le réprimander mais il répète à qui veut l'entendre qu'il s'est envolé. Ses camarades soutiennent ses dires mais les enfants sont très influençables.

-Je comprends, répondit Hermione.

-Pourriez-vous s'il vous plaît expliquer à votre fils qu'il ne faut pas escalader les bâtiments ? C'est dangereux et d'autres risquent de l'imiter. Nous n'allons pas lui en tenir rigueur pour la suite mais il faut qu'il ne recommence pas.

\- Je lui dirai.

La directrice espérait sûrement que Mme Weasley punisse son fils pour le dissuader de recommencer. Hermione toutefois comptait au contraire le féliciter. Elle envisageait actuellement de passer lui acheter un cadeau sur le chemin de traverse. Il l'avait mérité après tout. Sa première magie se devait d'être fêtée.

Hermione se releva, prête à prendre congé de la directrice lorsque celle-ci la retint le sourire aux lèvres.

-En tout cas, votre fils a une imagination débordante. Tous les enfants m'ont parlé d'elfes, de dragons et de vampires lorsque je les ai interrogés. Il les a conquis. Savez-vous qu'il est persuadé que votre mari s'est attaqué seul à un clan de vampires ? Ou que ses oncles et tantes sont servis par une créature appelée « Elfe de Maison » ? Il a également prétendu avoir chevauché un dragon pendant les vacances. Tous les élèves rêvent de l'imiter et étaient plein d'admiration. C'est incroyable à quel point les enfants sont naïfs vous ne trouvez pas ?

-Si, si, répondit Hermione qui avait pâli.

Rectification, ce môme allait d'abord recevoir une punition. On n'avait pas idée de bafouer le secret magique à ce point.

* * *

 **Alors ? Vous avez sourit un instant ? Si c'est le cas le pari est gagné et vous m'en voyez ravie.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Vous avez aimé cette histoire ? Vous aimerez peut-être mes autres OS dans le même genre :**

 **Une Histoire de Jus de Pomme** **.**

 **Ou quand Hugo Weasley, quatre ans – et demie –, passe son après midi chez sa mamie Granger.**

 **Elle est pas jolie mais elle est jolie quand même** **. **

**Ou quand Teddy Lupin, deux ans, rencontre Victoire Weasley-Delacour.**

* * *

 **27/08/2018: Version corrigée. Merci à** **Isabella-57 et à** **Ch0c0frog pour avoir signalé les fautes restantes. Normalement, il n'y en a presque plus.  
**

 **24/10/2018: Version corrigée et postée (** **oui j'avais oublié). Merci à** **Ch0c0frog** **pour la correction complète.**


End file.
